I'm Sorry I Put You Through This
by MrsStylinson3
Summary: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake Gender Swap Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball One morning of vomiting is enough to change both their lives forever. What happens when Marshall Lee is pregnant? Will Gumball take it well? Or will he leave him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry is this is really messed up. I don't use this website often, but I'll get used to it. :)**

**No Hate. **

**Love all of you! Peace out!**

**-GumshallLarry3 Out xoxo**

*****Everything is still, dawn is breaking and 2 people are asleep in high tower of the Candy Kingdom.*

Marshall: *opens his eyes* Mm *sits up and rubs his eyes*

Gumball: ...Marshall? *yawns* What time is it?

Marshall: *looks over at the digital clock on Gumballs bedside table* 9:30.

Gumball: *sits up and Marshall giggles* What?

Marshall: Your hair...*giggles* Its messed up!

Gumball: *looks up at his hair and notices how out of place the gum looks. He then glares at Marshall* Shut up.

Marshall: *continues to laugh but he felt bile rise in his throat* Oh my Glob! *covers his mouth and runs to the bathroom*

Gumball: *stands up, startled* Marshall!? *Marshall retches* Are you okay?

Marshall: Does that sound okay to you? *Throws up*

Gumball: *runs into the bathroom, kneeling down next to Marshall and rubbing the small of his back*

Marshall: *finishes throwing up* Thanks Gummy...

Gumball: *flushes the toilet and grimaced when he sees Marshall's red vomit* No problem.

Marshall: Help me up, I don't feel so hot...

Gumball: Sure, Marsh. *takes a gentle hold of Marshall's now weak hand*

Marshall: *smiles, his fangs showing*

Gumball: *leads his to his bed and sits him down on it* Hmm... *Kneels down in front of Marshall and feels his forehead* Your warm Marshall.

Marshall: I'm sure it's just nothing...

Gumball: Well, I don't think it's nothing, I'm calling . *stands up and reaches for the phone, picks it up and presses a number*

Marshall: Why do you have the Hospital on speed dial?

Gumball: For emergencies, now shh. *presses the phone to his ear*

Marshall: *sighs*

: Hello, 's office. How May I help you?

Gumball: Yes, hello .

: Oh hello Your Highness! What do you need?

Gumball: Marshall Lee is feeling a bit under the weather, I was wondering if you could come to the castle and give his a check up?

: OH, sure! Be over in 10 minutes.

Gumball: Thankyou, goodbye! *puts the phone down and smiles at Marshall*

Marshall: *rolls his eyes and sighs* I don't need a doctor!

Gumball: Its just a check up Marshall. *sits next to him and puts his arm around his shoulder*

Marshall: *kisses his cheek*

*There's a knock at Prince Gumballs chamber door*

Gumball: Come in!

*the door opens, revealing Peppermint Maid*

Peppermint Maid: Sir, your needed for an urgent announcement!

Gumball: *facepalms* Oh yeah, shoot...I forgot. * gets up and starts getting dressed*

Marshall: What? You just gonna leave?

Gumball: Its only for a little while Marshall! *finishes getting dressed* Will you be okay when the doctor gets here?

Marshall: I guess... *looks down*

Gumball: *lifts up his chin with his finger* Come on honey, for me?

Marshall: ...Oh okay. *smiles and pecks the Prince on the lips*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry I did Script writing... oopsiez... :(

-Time skip: 10 minutes later-

Marshall was worried, what in the world of glob was wrong with him? The Prince had already left due to a "urgent announcement" that he had to make.  
The bedroom doors opened, making Marshall jump and out stepped the doctor. He was an icecream cone, chocolate to be exact and he was wearing a doctor's coat and a stethoscope.  
"Hello, your Marshall Lee right?" The doctor greeted, holding out his hand.  
"Yeah, but Marshall's fine..." the vampire stated, feeling a little shy, but shaking the doctor's hand anyway.  
"Well, I'm Dr. Icecream and I just need to do a small check up on you to make sure that you are as right as rain!" The doctor said, smiling and he sat on the bed next to Marshall.  
"Now, what are your symptoms?" Dr. Icecream asked as he got his pen and pad out.  
"Um...well, I was sick this morning...um...I have a temperature, according to Gumball."  
"Anything else?"  
"Uuhhh...difficulty walking and feeling tired..." Marshall said, finishing with a yawn.  
"Okay, I can think of a few scenarios, but there is one that sticks out the most..." Dr. Icecream informed.  
"Whats that?"  
The doctor turned and opened his bag and pulled out a box, which he opened and took out a stick which was thin at one end and quite wide at the other.  
"Marshall, do you know what this is?"  
"Yeah...yeah I do..." Marshall gulped, he wasn't...was he?  
"Well, I need you to go into the bathroom and-"  
"I know what to do, you don't need to finish that sentence."

-Time skip: 2 minutes later-

Marshall came out the bathroom, floating quickly over to the doctor with a worried expression.  
"It's positive! What should I do!?" The vampire was frantic, panic pulsing through his veins.  
"It's okay, Marshall, it's okay...just- sit down here..." Dr. Icecream soothed, gently pushing Marshall down so he was sitting on the bed.  
"Getting frantic wont solve anything, you just have to calm down and I'll tell you everything that you need to know, Okay?" The doctor assured and Marshall calmed down, feeling better.  
"Okay..."  
"Right, well, you just have to protect your stomach, like a mother would."  
"How do I tell Gumball?" Marshall asked, beginning to get himself worked up again.  
"Marshall, the Prince loves you very much, I think he will understand and I guarantee that this experience will bring you two closer together." The doctor said, with a comforting hand on the vampire's shoulder.  
"Your right..." Marshall said, accepting whats coming to him.  
"Of course I am." He said, smiling knowingly.

-Time skip: 15 minutes later-

Marshall was alone again, quietly waiting for his husband to come back.  
All of a sudden, the bedroom doors opened and Prince Gumball ran in and embraced Marshall.  
"Hi Gummy..." Marshall said, trying to sound happy, but failing. The prince backed off and put his hands on his husband's shoulders.  
"Marsh...whats wrong?" Prince gumball asked, a worried expression filling his face. Marshall sighed and let tears spill down his cheeks.  
"Oh Marsh...come on- sit down here...tell me whats wrong." Bubba soothed, guiding Marshall to sit down on his bed.  
He wiped a few escaping tears from Marshall's face and the vampire sniffled.  
"C'mon, tell Bubba whats wrong..."  
"Before I tell you, promise me something..."  
"Okay."  
"Promise you'll never leave me..." Marshall said quietly, the prince's heart broke as Marshall's voice sounded like a little childs.  
"I promise." Gumball said, taking the vampire's hands in his.  
"Well...the doctor told me that I was pregnant." Marshall Lee said quickly wanting to get the news out of him as quickly as he could.

Oooohhhh CLIFFHANGER! ;)


End file.
